


Папина дочка

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: "Когда-нибудь — через месяц, через год, неизбежно как смерть — Анжелика уйдет от неё, они все уходят, но пока этот день не настал, и Макс, отвечая на поцелуи любовницы, улыбается..."





	Папина дочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2018. Бета rose_rose/

— Он меня никогда всерьез не воспринимал, все говорил «Разве женщина может быть капитаном?» — жалуется Анжелика, и непонятно, чего в её словах больше: обиды, злости или сожаления, что доказать отцу, как был неправ, она уже не может. Теперь Анжелика капитан, у неё в подчинении полсотни вечно грязных, проспиртованных до мозга костей пиратов, но счастливой она не выглядит. Откровенно несчастной, впрочем, тоже. Макс, когда они вот так лежат вместе в постели и Анжелика высказывает ей наболевшее, больше всего хочется сравнить любовницу с обиженным котенком. А ведь Анж уже тридцатник минул, давно замуж бы пора. При этой мысли Макс нервно вздрагивает: они все уходят от неё к мужчинам рано или поздно — Элинор, Энн, и Анжелика когда-нибудь тоже уйдет, когда наплавается вдоволь.

— Уверена, твой отец гордился бы тобой, — лжет Макс. Она понятия не имеет, что сказал бы Тич, но умер-то он не из-за дочери, а из-за этого остолопа Чарльза Вейна, которого все пытался усыновить. Неблагодарного остолопа, если на то пошло.

— Пытаешься меня утешить, да? — усмехается Анжелика. Она садится в постели, обхватив колени руками — и впрямь котенок, обиженный, что не покормили и забыли погладить. Смуглая кожа на белых простынях кажется почти такой же темной, как и у Макс, хотя негритянской крови в Анжелике нет. Её мать была из семьи испанского торговца, чей корабль стал добычей Тича — тот был еще молод тогда и, говорят, пользовался успехом у женщин. Хотя, понимает Макс, скорее всего Тич мать Анжелики просто изнасиловал. Точно также, как отец Макс обошелся с её матерью. Точно так же, как люди из команды Вейна насиловали её саму, пока Энн не вмешалась. У Макс длинный счет к мужчинам, и иногда ей приходится делать над собой усилие, чтобы не вспоминать об этом слишком часто.

— Ты слишком много думаешь об отце. Он мертв, ты жива — ты уже ничего не можешь исправить, какая теперь разница? Что толку есть себя? 

Анжелика морщится. Рано или поздно, надеется Макс, Анжелика услышит её совет. У самой Макс сожалений слишком много, и она каждый день старается не дать им взять над ней верх.

— Иди сюда, — Макс хлопает по простыне рядом с собой. — Не думай о мужчинах, думай обо мне. А лучше не думай — делай.

Анжелика улыбается. Кажется, Макс таки удалось прогнать её навязчивые мысли — ненадолго, но и это хлеб. Когда-нибудь — через месяц, через год, неизбежно как смерть — Анжелика уйдет от неё, они все уходят, но пока этот день не настал, и Макс, отвечая на поцелуи любовницы, улыбается тоже.


End file.
